


days

by fullsunsunflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Help, How Do I Tag, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute boyfriends, mark and hyuck just take it day by day, taeyong appears if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunsunflower/pseuds/fullsunsunflower
Summary: hand in hand, heart to heart, day by day they go





	days

days

 

Mornings were always precious for the two of them. Mark would always wake first and silently watch the younger sleep, occasionally running his thumb across his cheek and giving him light pecks if he was feeling more affectionate that day. Donghyuck would stir slightly in his sleep and open his eyes to meet Mark’s own which were glossed over with adoration. They would share lazy smiles and Donghyuck would wiggle his way into the other’s arms, his head in its rightful place on his chest. They would lay like this for a while, just basking in the presence of one another, too afraid to disturb the peace and serenity they felt. No words were needed in moments like this and they swore they’d stay like this forever. After a while, Taeyong would come in and fuss at them to get ready for their day. Reluctantly, they released the grip they had on each other and stumbled out of bed to get dressed, but not before sharing a sweet, loving kiss. The group would gather in the kitchen for breakfast and the two lovers would join together once again, sometimes feeding each other or stealing from one another’s plates. The members would mutter things along the lines of “cheesy,” “cute,” or “gross. get a room.” They paid them no mind though, as mornings were possibly one of their only times to be close with one another. 

 

Throughout the day, they would try their best to make time for each other. Their schedules most likely did not correspond unless they were practicing or recording. With Mark no longer in Dream, Donghyuck found it hard to be without him as he was so accustomed to being with him basically all day. They would sometimes pass each other throughout the company building and give each other short hugs and pecks on the cheek. Sometimes, when they found a time gap where they both happened to be free, they’d cram themselves in empty practice rooms, small closets, or unoccupied studios and kiss each other until it became difficult for air to reach their lungs. Someone would eventually come looking for them and they’d part ways, with messy hair, bruised necks, and shy smiles decorating their faces.

 

When they had the same schedule, most likely for dance practices, it was nearly impossible to separate them. They’d run through the choreographies and their eyes would meet in the mirror, both boys instantly becoming shy at the attention they were receiving. Most days, their eye contact would be sweet and filled with adoration, not trying to hide the love they had for one another through their gaze. But sometimes, the stare would be intense and suggestive. They found it hard to be intimate when they were insanely busy, so even just a little tease was enough to hold them over until they found time. After practicing for a while, they’d all take a small break, the two boys finding each other instantly and huddling in a corner. Their quiet giggles and the sound of an occasional lip smack would echo throughout the room and the other members would silently coo at the two that were undoubtedly and unashamedly in love. Practices would continue to drag on and they’d be tired to the point of barely functioning, but when they were breathing in the same air, in such close proximity to each other, they felt the most at ease, no matter how badly their bodies ached.

 

Nights were their favorite. Donghyuck would usually get home first if their schedules didn’t correspond. He’d lie in bed, bundled up in a mountain of blankets, and wait for his lover to return. Being the workaholic he is, Mark would spend late hours in the studio trying to perfect any mistakes he thought he made. The younger was never happy about this, doing everything he could to make Mark realize that he is, in every way, perfect. The front door would click and Donghyuck’s heart would start to pound in his chest knowing Mark was home. No matter how long they’ve been together, the giddiness they felt when being around one another had not faded. Mark would silently step into their shared room and take in the sight of his boyfriend wrapped in the covers looking as fluffy and pure as ever. The older would trot over to the bed and lean down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before changing into his pajamas. Donghyuck’s welcoming arms would embrace the older tightly, Mark breathing in his scent. Quiet words were exchanged, ranging from the events of their day to “hyuck, do you think the earth is actually flat?” Kisses were a must at these times, most of the time being playful. They’d kiss all over each other’s faces and sweet giggles would escape their lips. Their last lip lock would always be the most meaningful and passionate, their way of saying they were grateful for one another’s existence. Exhaustion would wash over them and they’d fall asleep holding tightly to one another, but not before exchanging quiet “sweet dreams. I love you.” 

 

If they weren’t too tired, it would go further. Their bodies would mold together beautifully and it was as if they were made for each other. They would forget about the others in the dorm most of the time but they could care less. No matter how many teasing remarks and questions they’d get the next morning, their only care was giving themselves to each other fully. they’d do everything in their power to convey how much they truly cared for and desired one another, as insecurities would consume them both when these moments became scarce. Nights were their favorite simply because it was the closest they could be throughout the day. Being in each other’s grasp at the end of relentless work and activities was their most precious relief. 

 

Days could be rough for the two, sometimes arguing fiercely about nothing in particular, sometimes barely being able to see each other, and sometimes standing at the edge of their breaking point. These occurrences, while they were difficult to handle, were just stepping stones to them. The obstacles they’d face would only make them stronger and they knew that no matter what, they wouldn’t give up. Every relationship is said have its end at some point, but they didn’t care. They would be like this, living and cherishing each moment, taking it day by day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello how are you  
> this is my first ever post on here and believe me when i say it took everything in me to grow the balls to post this. if it sucks i sincerely apologize. if not, then maybe leave a comment and some suggestions or requests!


End file.
